Joined at River's End
by ChocolatePrincess209
Summary: Chihaya and the others have graduated from high-school and will now start their new lives as young adults. Chihaya finally realizes her feelings for Arata during her senior year and Arata feels the same thing for her. After being apart for years and only getting glimpses of each other, they are finally coming together. Will it be easy? let's find out! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, ChocolatePrincess here! I love this anime and pairing so much and I will dearly miss this show…I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it yet; the ending wasn't bad at all and it left it open for a possible second season. I hope you will like this story just as much as I liked writing it! Reviews are always welcome while flames will be used to roast marshmallows...

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Chihayafuru at all; the lucky owner is Yuki Suetsugu-sensei. Trust me…if I owned this awesome series, I would have made Arata stay in Tokyo...**

* * *

Anyways without further ado…It's story-time! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"I will now read aloud the names of the graduating students in alphabetical order, when I say your name please come up to the stage to receive your diploma." said the principal.

"Akise Ayumi."

_Today's the day…_

"Ayama Shinji."

_Today's finally the day…_

"Ayase Chihaya."

_Today I'm finally Graduating from Mizusawa High-school!_

I stood up from my seat and was walking up the stage to receive my hard-earned diploma. Before I received it, I looked at my friends, my family, my precious karuta-bu teammates, and…Arata? I quickly rubbed my eyes and he wasn't there.

_Must have been my imagination…_

"Good work." said the Empress as she handed me my diploma.

"Thank you." I bowed in respect and took it gratefully. I sat back down at my seat as the principal continued to read out the other names.

"Biwako Tokiya"

It's been two months since I achieved my dream, and I haven't seen or heard from Arata at all since. I miss him, I wonder how he's been doing, and when I became the new Queen of karuta and Arata as the new Meijin we barely uttered a word to each other. The only thing that could come out of my mouth before our matches started was "good luck Arata." with a smile on my face. I remember how he smiled back at me and said "You too Chihaya. Good luck and have fun." after the matches he was going to tell me something before we got interrupted. I still remember clearly on that day two months ago…

~Flashback~ Normal pov

Cameras were flashing left and right at the new Meijin and Queen. It took them a while, but Chihaya and Arata finally achieved their dream before the end of their 3rd-year in high-school. They were posing for their picture together as the new Meijin and Queen.

Chihaya was wearing a deep red yukata with brown and white flowers with a deep azure colored hakama. Arata was wearing a light gray kimono and black hakama. She linked her arm with his and with her free hand she brought her it close to her face and did the peace sign sideways while smiling with her eyes closed; a little bit of tears of joy were present while her cheeks were slightly flushed from the match. Arata as well did the peace sign with his free hand, his eyes were open, and he did his casual calm smile. His face was a tiny bit flushed as well but not as much as Chihaya's and he didn't start tearing up either…though he wanted to because he was really happy for himself and for Chihaya.

The reporters asked them all sorts of questions about themselves; how long they have known each other? How they met? How difficult was the match? What about their favorite card and what it meant, and if they could, how they could relate to that card meaning? Unfortunately they weren't able to talk to each other or even congratulate one another. Before they asked for the picture, Arata was about to say something to her before they interrupted him. Again.

Once Chihaya was finally free from the mob of reporters she looked over at Arata and saw that he was still being swarmed by them while the cameras were still flashing left and right at him.

She smiled slightly and went to her family who were proud of her for reaching her dream. Well her parents were proud, her sister on the other hand kept complaining and asked why she likes karuta since it's "boring and useless" and that she gains nothing from it. Her parents started to scold her for being unsupportive to Chihaya.

She quietly sighs and slightly turns around and stole a glance at Arata who was having his picture taken still.

She turns back to her parents telling them that she is going outside to walk around Omi Jingu for a bit. Her mother nods and tells her that she will let her know when it's time to go.

Chihaya nods back andleaves the room unaware that a pair of deep blue-eyes that was behind dark glasses was staring at her leaving figure till she was out of sight.

Chihaya fought through the crowd who was congratulating her on her success of becoming the new queen till she finally managed to get outside. She was very happy that she finally beat Shinobu and was also glad that people noticed her hard work, she was even more happier that her friends and more so her parents were congratulating her but, she really wanted to hear the words "congratulations on becoming the new Queen Chihaya." from someone else; someone who she has been striving for and thinking about for years. Someone who showed her a dream of her own: a dream where she can be the best in world at something and be someone other than "the younger sister of the model Ayase Chitose." Someone who is a dear friend to her: a friend who made her life more meaningful and worthwhile. Someone who, for a while now, has been making her stomach feeling a little bit funny, and cause her heart to skip a couple beats just from seeing him in person.

Chihaya has been walking around and quickly walked up the stairs to pay her respects to the gods in the shrine. She quickly thanked them for watching over her and for letting her and Arata achieve their dream and for also allowing her friends, and family to arrive safely. She also said that she wishes to see Arata more since he is a dear friend and she misses him. After she finished, she bowed at the shrine and started to walk down the stairs.

While she was walking down, she saw the sakura trees in the distance. She was in awe at how beautiful they looked despite the fact that most of the blossoms were buds still, the weather was helping too, it was sunny without a cloud in the sky and it wasn't hot nor cold; just right, plus there was a gentle breeze blowing so it felt really refreshing especially since she just finished playing her Queen match which, was intense by the way, so it defiantly felt great out. When she was done walking the flight of stairs she quickly ran to the Cherry trees to gaze at how lovely they looked.

_Today was just amazing! _Chihaya thought _Arata and I achieved our dream together and the weather is just beautiful too! Well everything but the fact that my big sis finds my dream ridiculous and a waste of time. I know that this is Chitose I'm talking about here, but she could be more supportive... although, her hobby IS looking through the magazines she's in and gush about how _beautiful_ she looks or how _perfect_ she thinks her skin is, so I shouldn't take her comment to heart too much, but it still kind of stings… _Chihaya was gazing at the growing Cherry blossoms with a bit of a sad face.

_I am really happy, but I want to talk to Arata. He tried to tell me something twice already earlier before we got interrupted. I wonder what he was gonna say? He looked kind of nervous and his face was sort of flushed. I hope he is ok! Man…Arata where are you? Are you done taking your picture yet or what?' _

Chihaya was so lost in her thoughts while gazing at the Cherry Blossom buds that she didn't notice the tall, handsome, young man with blue eyes was walking towards her from behind. Arata softly patted Chihaya on her shoulder to get her attention since she looked like she was in a daze. She was so startled that while she was turning around to face him she stepped on the edge of her hakama and lost her balance, Arata slipped on the green grass that was kind of wet with dew and started to fall from the impact when he caught Chihaya. When they opened their eyes to see what happened just now, they were both flustered and shocked from their current position that neither moved a muscle nor said a word.

Chihaya was on top of Arata, her hands were on his chest and her legs were between his. Arata was on the bottom, one arm was above his head while the other was near his side, and his left leg was slightly bent over while his right was normal. Their lips being only a few inches apart, didn't help the situation at all either.

Their faces were flushed and the world around them started to disappear as they got lost in each other's eyes. Without thinking, Arata wrapped his arms gently around Chihaya's slim waist while Chihaya was starting to lean down slowly. Their eyes were closing and their lips were now only a few centimeters apart.

Their lips were about to meet when all of a sudden, Chihaya's phone started to ring and vibrate from her pocket. That brought them back to reality and she quickly got up from Arata to answer her phone. Chihaya and Arata's faces were as flushed as Chihaya's yukata when they realized what they were about to do seconds ago.

"Hello Ayase Chihaya speaking…yeah I'm outside still…Huh, now? But mom I-…I know it's important for her not to be late but…I-I understand…sorry…bye mom." she hung up from her phone call and was in shock and disbelief.

She was staring at her feet with a hurt expression on her face; she swallowed an unknown lump in her throat and tried to back the tears that wanted to stream down her cheeks. A tear slipped out and she tried to hide it by turning her back towards him butArata saw it.

"Chihaya, what's wrong?" asked Arata. Chihaya quickly rubbed her eyes and took a quick deep breath before turning to look at him. He looked concerned, Chihaya tried to put on her best smile so she could ease him a bit.

"I-it's nothing! Don't worry about it, my mom just called me to tell me that we have to go home now." said Chihaya. She put on a fake smile so she could fool him. Today was an important day for them after all so Chihaya didn't want to spoil it by having him to worry about her. But like everyone else he read her like a book. He didn't know what her mother said to her but it was defiantly enough to hurt her.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She said with a fake smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you. Good-bye Chihaya, hope you have a safe trip home. I'll see you soon." said Arata. He turned around and started to walk away when suddenly—

"Wait! Um, Arata?" said Chihaya as she grabbed on to his Kimono sleeve tightly."W-will you please tell me whatever it is that you were going to tell me, before we got interrupted earlier?" He turned back to her and put on a smile that made Chihaya's heart flutter a bit.

"I'll tell you soon after I see you again, but until then, you will have to wait. Sorry Chihaya." He then turned back around once more and started to walk away.

"W-wait Arata…" Chihaya said nervously. He turned around to hear what she was going to say; he gave her a smile to show her that he was listening. She hesitated a bit before doing a quiet sigh in defeat as she looked down, her bangs covering her face. "N-never mind." She gripped his kimono sleeve tighter and lifted her face up to look at him. She gave him a small but sad smile while her cheeks were turning red and her heart was pounding harder and harder. "Congratulations on becoming the new Meijin Arata, you worked really hard."

He looked down at her and his cheeks were turning a bit red as well. He smiled warmly at her; quickly but gently embracing her. "You too Chihaya, Congratulations on becoming the new Queen." His voice was like a gentle whisper, almost like he was trying to comfort her from whatever pain she was feeling right now.

It was working. Chihaya quickly wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. She was finally letting it all out and in front of him in Omi Jingu no less. Her arms were trembling but she brought them up to wrap around his neck. As she was crying, Arata was slowly but softly stroking the back of her head, his other hand was firmly on her waist supporting her.

"Thank you Arata…Thank you. I-I'm sorry for m-making you…worry about-about me." She said in a weak almost audible voice as her tears were streaming down her cheeks. He then let go of her only to gently wipe her tears away with his thumb.

He looked at her in the eyes and said in a tender voice "Chihaya, I'll see you soon ok? Please don't cry."

Chihaya did a small sniffle before smiling and giving him a quick hug, clutching the back of his kimono in the process "Thank you Arata. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

She let go of him and smiled at him one more time before they turned around to go their separate ways.

~End of flashback~

"Once again, I'd like to congratulate those of you who have been able to graduate today this evening. Parents' thank you all for coming this evening to witness your child graduate, Students starting tomorrow you are now members of society; finding jobs and starting your new lives. I wish you all best of luck out there!" said the principal.

The graduated 3rd-years all cheered and threw their caps in the air. Some cried some were hugging their friends and families; others were planning on what they were going to do after they move out or what they are going to major in college.

It was a wonderful evening indeed full of excitement, anxiety, nervousness, joy and so much more! Graduation is an emotional day where you being your life as an adult hoping for the best for your friends, yourself, and your future family.

For Chihaya and the gang, it was no different. Taichi is planning on becoming a doctor to help out with his dad. Kana-chan wants to study the Hyakunin Isshu poems in collage and become a karuta reader while working in her family shop after college. Desk-kun wants to be a lawyer. Porky wants to be a Tennis coach or a family restaurant owner. Last but not least, Chihaya plans on going to college and get a teaching degree so she can be a Gym teacher for girls in high-school while hoping to be an advisor for the track team and hopefully for a karuta club if the school she will work in one day has one.

Different goals and paths; they were crying tears of joy in a group hug feeling really proud of managing to graduate today.

Chihaya wore a Deep red flowing silk dress that reached to her knees, a black ribbon was tied around her waist to show off her feminine yet slender figure. She wore black 3 inch high heels while holding a black clutch purse, and her hair was slightly curled. Kanade wore a white Kimono with beautiful cherry blossom petals surrounding it; her obi was a light peach color. As for the boys they were wearing suits. Taichi was wearing a black one with a red tie, Porky's was a light grey suit with a tie that had blue and white strips, Komano was wearing a black suit as well but with a light blue tie.

They were all outside. It was a beautiful night out with gorgeous twinkling stars and a half moon. They were walking each other home while talking about what their plans are going to be once college is over. During the subject Chihaya has been looking down for a while and they started to worry about her.

She was happy, during the past 2 and a half years that they assembled the club, they managed to be the number one school in Japan after beating Fujisaki at Omi Jingu twice, they made her go so far; eventually getting the Queen title from their help and support. Chihaya couldn't help but tear up a little. Everyone turned around and saw her silently crying. Kanade went over to her and placed her hand on Chihaya's shoulder.

"Chihaya-chan, why are you crying what's wrong?" asked Kanade as she took out her handkerchief and handed it to Chihaya to wipe her tears away.

"Sorry. T-the thought that we'll have to go our separate ways eventually makes me feel kinda lonely; I felt the same when Taichi, Arata, and I had to part ways during middle school."

"Chihaya-chan…"

"Hey I have an Idea," said Desk-kun "let's do something fun right now!"

"Good idea Komano, but where and what are we going to do?" asked Taichi

"I know! Why don't we go eat dinner right now to celebrate from us graduating, especially for Ayase on managing to get her diploma." Said Porky

"Eh? Porky…that's so mean…I worked hard!" Chihaya exclaimed

"Yeah but at the last minute!"

"I didn't play Karuta for three weeks, you got to give me some credit..." said Chihaya while looking like a pouting child.

They were all bursting out in laughter and enjoying themselves on their way to a nearby restaurant. Chihaya's phone then started to ring and she instantly stopped walking to see who was calling her; before picking up she told them to go on without her and that she will catch up. They all nodded and started to walk off. She checked the caller ID and Arata was calling her!

"Hello, Chihaya speaking."

"**Hey Chihaya it's me. How are you?"**

"I'm fine, what about you Arata?"

"**I'm doing well. Listen I called you because I wanted to let you know I graduated today."**

"Wow really? That's great, so did I!"

"**I'm glad you graduated Chihaya you must have worked hard."**

"Thanks, and I did actually, really hard. So uh, Arata are you going to a university or…?"

"**Yes, my university starts soon in about a month. What about you?"**

"Yeah, I'm going to college too, I'm going to go to Tokyo University and maybe move out of my house and into an apartment in about… two weeks?"

"**I see. So is Taichi going to attend Tokyo U with you?"**

"Yeah he is actually, why do you ask?"

"**No reason."**

"Um…Arata can I ask you something?"

"**What is it?"**

"What University are you going to?"

"**Sorry but…I can't tell you."**

"What? Why not? We tell each other everything! Please tell me!"

"**I'm sorry Chihaya I-…I just can't. Not now."**

"But I just…"

"**I have to go Chihaya. Bye."**

"But, wait Arata—" _Click_

Chihaya looked at her cell phone that said: W. Arata, Call ended, Call Duration: 5:23 min. She did a sad sigh and felt a tear run down her left cheek. She quickly wiped it off and started to walk to the restaurant where her friends were at.

When she got there she pretended that she was fine and acted like herself. She fooled everyone, well everyone except Taichi, he knows her better so he could tell when she is hiding her pain but he didn't question her since everyone else was with them. When it was all over Taichi was walking her home since well its dark out so it's dangerous especially for Chihaya. Nothing has happened to her yet but you may never know right?

"Chihaya what's wrong you've been really quiet." asked Taichi as he was looking at her square in the face.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing I'm fine! Geez Taichi I'm not a child, you don't need to worry so much over me…"said Chihaya with a pout.

"Alright then, but when you're ready tell me ok? I'm here for you Chihaya."

Chihaya looked down and smiled slightly at his comment _he's such a good friend_ Thought Chihaya. "Alright, thanks Taichi and thanks for walking me home too!"

"No problem, see ya Chihaya."

"See ya!"

Chihaya waved Taichi Good-bye before entering her house. It was quiet and the lights were off. _They must be sleeping _Thought Chihaya. She took off her shoes, changed into her slippers and walked to her room with her high-heels in hand.

When she entered her room she turned on her lamp and put her heels away in her closet full of daddy bear and fashionable hand-me-down clothes and accessories. She took off her dress and hung it back into its hanger. She quickly changed into her pj's, brushed her hair, and got into bed.

She turned off her lamp and hugged and buried her head in her daddy bear bed roll, unable to fall asleep for there was a couple questions bothering her…

_Why won't Arata tell me what university he's going to? It would only be fair since I told him and plus he's my Childhood friend…Why won't you tell me why? Why can't I know? Why?_

Chihaya finally managed to fall asleep an hour later while asking herself the same question: why won't he tell her?

How was that guys? This is my first Chihayafuru Fanfic so take it easy on me ok? Besides my grammar isn't the best either since English isn't my first language so yeah. Hope you liked it! I'll try to post chapter 2 soon but no promises since I'm kind of a slow writer but since I have it written it might be easier to write right?

Anyways please review if you liked it or have any suggestions on how to improve my grammar ok? Thanks, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter, though it was longer than it should have been but oh well. I had lots of fun writing it! So sorry for the wait…I had writers block which is weird considering I already have most of the story down on paper; I think it's cause I have to move around, add, and change things…but anyways, here's chapter 2, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer****: **No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Chihayafuru at all…Yuki Suetsugu-sensei does.

"Chi—"

I shot my hand forward, aiming to get the pairing card of my favorite poem. My hand was almost on it to knock it away when it came to a stop all of a sudden. I tried to move it but it was just frozen I couldn't move it at all; because of this my opponent took my sudden forced hesitation as an opportunity and took the Chihaya card away; my special card.

'_What's going on? Why did my hand suddenly stop?' _I thought in confusion. I looked up to see my opponent but he or she was no longer there. My opponent was gone.

"Huh," I said "that's weird where'd he go" I was then finally able to move my hand again though I don't understand why it stopped earlier, what's going on here?

Apparently I was so focused on my hand that when I looked down to put the cards away they disappeared as well. I quickly stood up and finally started to look around my surroundings. It was dark and foggy looking, how I was able to play karuta or even see the cards was beyond me. I then noticed that I was wearing a simple sleeveless white flowing dress with thin spagetti straps that reached down to my knees. I looked down and saw that I was barefoot as well.

"Why would I wear this to play karuta?" I then started to look around the place looking for a way out or to see if someone else was here. Everything looked the same; it was like I was going nowhere and was just walking in place, _'its kinda eerie looking.'_

After a short while I saw a dot of blue in the distance, I ran to it to see what it was; as I was getting closer, the blue dot got bigger and bigger until a figure started to form. It was a person! The person looked like a guy from the back, he looked like he was taller than me by a few centimeters; five or six more from the looks of it, the blue that I saw was his t-shirt. It was kind of hard to tell but he was wearing black sweatpants and was barefoot too. He was walking away from me, unaware of my presence.

_'Who is that?'_ As I got closer, I saw that his hair was dark and disheveled and that he looked lean but kind of muscular._ 'W-Wait a minute' _I thought_ 'is that who I think it is?!' _I went up behind him and gently took hold of his shirt. He stopped walking but his back still faced me.

"A-Arata, Is that you?" I said to the person. He slightly turned towards me and I saw familiar deep blue almond shaped eyes behind dark glasses. _'It is him! I'm so glad…' _I thought in relief. I looked at him in the eyes and was shocked to see that his eyes looked cold. _'Why do his eyes look so… cold?' _I asked myself as I let go of his shirt and placed my hand on his shoulder "Um Arata, is something wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice.

He gave me a slight glare and jerked his shoulder slightly and made my hand let go. He started to walk away from me into the darkness that was up ahead. "Arata wait!"

He just kept on walking, like he didn't hear me. "Arata please wait! What's wrong?" I asked him as I ran up to him to quickly catch up with him. When I was next to him, he finally stopped walking and turned towards me. He looked at me with a cold, emotionless expression on his face, I looked at him in the eyes and they were a dark blue. I was...terrified.

"Can't you take a hint?" he said to me with a glare.

"Eh? W-What are you—"

"Leave me alone Chihaya." Arata said with a voice as cold as ice. It scared me stiff and I swallowed an unknown lump in my throat. He started walking again and disappeared into the darkness. He was gone.

"Arata wait!" I shouted nearly at the top of my lungs as I started running towards the darkness for him with tears forming in my eyes. When I was almost there I suddenly tripped and I somehow wasn't able to get up, all I heard was a clinking sound. I turned to look at my feet to see that shackles were on my ankles. I struggled and struggled, but they wouldn't budge at all. I gave up on struggling and looked towards the darkness; where Arata disappeared to. The tears started to stream down, I left heartbroken, frustrated, scared, and confused.

_Chihaya..._

The shackles around my ankles disappeared and I slowly got up. _'what's going on?'_

_Chihaya..._

The dark and eerie fog disappeared as well and it quickly lit up around me. I looked around and saw Arata...with a kind smile on his face. He wordlessly went up to me and wipped my tears away that I forgot I've had.

_CHIHAYA!_

* * *

"CHIHAYA WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"HUH, W-WHOA!" I exclaimed, falling out of my bed. I rubbed my head and saw my older sister Chitose standing at my door, her arms were folded and she wore an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"Geez you're annoying to wake up sometimes you know that?" She told me as she closed the door and walked over to my closet.

"Sorry about that...um what are you doing here Onee-chan?" I slowly got up and looked at her confused as she got grabbed some of my clothes.

"Checking on you and choosing an outfit for you of course." She told me while skimming through my many pretty hand-me-downs.

"huh?"

"You've got visitors; your karuta club members. From the looks of it, you guys are going to be heading out." she said as she walked over to me and handed me my clothes. She then walked back to my closet, grabbed black heeled boots. "Now come on get dressed, you don't want to keep them waiting right?"

"Uh yeah...thanks onee-chan. By the way why did you choose my clothes just now?" I asked while looking at her then to my clothing.

"Huh? oh, I was just bored I guess so I wanted to kill some time. Besides you're going out so you need to look...presentable at least. Remember our promise about when your going to head out?"

"Yeah...thank you onee-chan."

"Don't mention it, now hop to it and get dressed already. I'll let them know you're getting ready and i'm leaving after that."

"Okay,thank you and good-bye!" I said as my sister stepped out of my room closing the door behind her. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth, got dressed, and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a white turtle neck long sleeved shirt, light pink skinny jeans with white duds on the front and back pockets, and white socks. I liked the outfit my sister chose, I usually like what she chooses for me to wear, since she's a model she has good taste in clothes. I do too but her sense is a bit better since she gets to wear the latest clothes. I prefer daddy bear but these clothes that onee-chan gave me are a nice second. I walked over to my little Daddy Bear box and took out my new necklace that I bought at the Daddy Bear store last week. I nodded at my appearance, grabbed my boots, and left my room.

Once I arrived at the living room I was greeted by my friends with bright smiles on their faces.

"Ah, Chihaya-chan good morning." said Kana-chan, getting her coat on.

"morning Kana-chan. So um...where are we going exactly?" I said as I was getting my coat from the hanger.

"Man Ayase, are you that forgetful?!" porky said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"huh?"

"Chihaya-chan, today we are going to the train station."

"U-Um...W-what for...?" I stuttered for some reason and I didn't know why...or did I?

"We are going to see someone who is coming over here. We need to leave now though, he's almost here." Taichi informed me as he was getting his jacket on. I nodded at Taichi and we went for the door, got our shoes on and left for the station. As we were headed there, gettting closer and closer, my chest hurt more and more. When we got to the station we sat down at a bench and waited; my stomach was doing flips at this point '_Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Hopefully I calm down soon..._' As I sat I was thinking about the dream I had. At first It was a nightmare but it turned into a dream at the end...I wonder what it could mean?

"Chihaya the trains' here, come on hurry up!" Taichi said getting up along with the others.

"Ah, ok!" I got up and walked over quickly with the others. As I was going over there, there was numberous people and I ended up bumping into many. Strangely, as I got closer to my friends; my chest was hurting and my stomach started to do flips again. When I was finally able to get to see my friends I was frozen on the spot and the world around me dissapeared except for one person. That person was smiling at me warmly. He walked over to me and said something, probably hello.

My mouth opened and said an autoble yet nervous sounding "Hi...A-Arata."

Arata looked at me, still smiling warmly at me. My heart was beating faster and my face felt warm. "How are you Chihaya?"

* * *

How was it guys? Sorry for the long hiatus! I'm sorry so to make it up i'll push myself and update before or at christmas! sound good? Well hope you like it and please review guys! Once more, sorry for the long wait!


End file.
